A Different Dish (Old)
by Proman1398
Summary: Friendly Saiyans arrive on Earth, what are there looking for?, what do they want with Goku. Can they be trusted? What changes have been made to history in this new version of the Dragon Ball story and will Earth survive the coming battles. AU Saiyan Saga (To be replaced with a newer version soon)
1. The Day The Earth Stood Still

**Kami's Lookout**

Today had started so well for the resident guardian of this world. Another peaceful day had passed since the end of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament years ago. Piccolo while defeated still lived, but he hadn't made any aggressive moves since then. He just trained for the inevitable rematch with Son Goku.

Goku himself had settled down back on Mount Paozu. His marriage with Chi-Chi had produced a lively young boy, Gohan, named after his grandfather. It was a serene and active time for this young family. But these times were not to last.

Three creatures had arrived on Earth. They had come from the stars, in a group of small spheres, each one big enough to accommodate themselves. Kami could feel their massive power. He could feel them whizzing about all the way in the other side of the world.

He walked into the empty courtyard of the Lookout, his staff working its role as a walking stick. When he reached the edge of the circle courtyard, he stared down at the Earth below. His expression was tense. So tense that Mr Popo, the Lookout caretaker, took notice of friend's stress and quickly hurried over to him.

"Kami," Mr Popo said his brow furrowing with emotion."Whats wrong"

"I sense a number of great powerful presences arriving on Earth," Kami intoned with a shaky voice. "I can only hope that they aren't here for a nefarious purpose,". He swished back towards the main palace of the lookout. "For neither Goku or Piccolo truly stand a chance in direct combat against these foes"

Mr Popo's face scrunched up, causing wrinkles to appear on his face. He quickly turned back to the palace himself coming up to Kami's back as they entered the centre building. Mr Popo hoped that the Goku and his friends will make it out of this incident alright.

* * *

 **Elsewhere on Earth**

We had arrived. We had landed on Earth. Our Space Pods created caters, today was the day. It was finally time to enact the plan he'd been set all those years ago. It had been a just in case plan, but he knew with the time he had left this was the only option. He'd tried stopping the tragedies that led up to this moment. His father had been warned.

It didn't make a difference.

Oh, Father had been prepared. The man had done some actual training rather than just throwing himself into fights. He was the strongest Saiyan there was, but it wasn't enough. The only good thing to come from Father's manipulations were that his people had a larger population than they would have had otherwise. From not even half dozen to the low hundreds.

There was another thing this world could be used for, besides its Dragonballs. And that was like helping breed new Saiyans. From what he remembered Humans were perfectly capable of breeding with Saiyans.

"Hey boss" a high pitched voice came from his scouter.

"Yes," I sighed rubbing the bridge of my nose. I hated my inner monologue being interrupted. "What is it"

"Are you brooding in there?" The voice said with impatience. "Because you know that if I find that your brooding again I gonna beat your ass"

"Oh," I said in amusement while stepping out of my pod. "How did that end for you last time Peppa"

I took note of my companions appearances as the trip here had been long and I hadn't seen them in months. The first the previously named Peppa. She wore a pair of black pants with a black set of battle armour with a singular shoulder pauldron on her left.

Of the two from my squad, I had arrived with she was if not the stronger was at least the most determined. I'd known her since childhood. A _professional Saiyan_ soldier if there ever was one.

"Come on" The waspy voice of the eldest among us spoke out. "I thought ye two were in a hurry"

That voice belonged to one of the oldest Saiyans left alive. Brocco was his name. His game was unsurprisingly fighting, but he did have a great knowledge of ancient Saiyan history.

"This whole thing reminds of the great battle of the Sarada valley"

Or at least we think he has knowledge of those things. Most o the time he says things that contradicts each other.

He was grey haired from age and wore an old brown coloured battle armour without shoulder guards. He held himself at an angle, his back was bent, as his age of nearly eighty seemed to be finally getting to him.

As he continued to monologue about the great whatever. Peppa started strike pompous proses while mouthing the same lines that Brocco was speaking.

I chuckled at the display my comrades had provided me with. This noise caused Brocco to look behind himself slowly, providing Peppa the time to nonchalantly stand up straight and whistle innocently.

"Ok," I said after calming down. "Let's get down to business". The two focused their attention on me.

"Of course my boy"

"Right Boss"

"Since I don't know where either Kakarot is" I began to explain. "Or the Dragon Balls are" I pointed up.

"Are we splitting up Boss?" Peppa preempted me.

"Ye,s" I nodded at her. "Peppa you're looking for Dragon Balls". I then pointed at Brocco "You're going to find Korin's Tower"

My comrades looked at me a question on their lips. I waited to see which one would the currently building silence.

"Boss?" Peppa scratched her head. "What'll you be doing"

"I'll be dealing with family matters"

That was when I the great, the wise and the powerful Raditz bursted into the air. I flew off into the distance, to meet the future Super Saiyan of my family. To start an all-new Saiyan Saga.

* * *

 _ **(Later with Peppa out in some nameless ocean)**_

The fearless Saiyan had no trouble blasting off into the sky. Her goal, requiring the Dragon Balls. it was an important goal. One that was much more important than the Brocco's search for a magic bean grower.

Peppa hadn't been given a plan for finding the Dragon Balls, but luckily she at least knew what they looked like. With that knowledge and just a little bit of Saiyan know-how, she had a plan.

She would find some strong people and beat the answers out of them. Not a very intelligent plan, but it was a plan nonetheless. Sadly for her plans, Raditz had already seemed to be heading to a fairly large power. Well, large power for this planet anyway.

So the only direction that she could head in while keeping with the Boss's plan of splitting up was to head into the

ocean. That seemed like the idea for Peppa. In fact, maybe she'll even get a good fight out of this. Well as good as she can get out of a fight with someone with a power level of under 500.

After a long flight, Peppa finally arrived at her decided destination. With a glee filled smile she descended to an island below. The island was small, it had a single house but thankfully there seemed to be some sort of gathering happening.

Down on the island there was a total of five people, a pig and a turtle. The first person was an elderly old man with a crookedly back and turtle shell adorning it. The next was a small bald man with an orange gi. Then there was the bluenette in the white suit.

The last occupants of the island interested Peppa immensely as the elder was the spitting image of the late and great warrior, Bardock. From the face to the hair, if it wasn't for the different outfit she'd sworn that he'd returned from the grave. Just as interesting was the young tailed boy in the man's arms. Because on the boy's head laid a hat, on that hat was her prize. A four star Dragon Ball.

The group looked at her with weary eyes as she finished her descent. From the disguised look of elder in the sunglasses too nervous shudder from the bald-one. Peppa found that they certainly had a wide arrange of facial reactions.

"What luck," Peppa said her tail swinging back and forth. "The Boss will be happy.". The glee rang from her mouth.

"Oh ah. Miss" The one Peppa knew as Kakarot spoke. "Who are you"

Peppa tapped her scouter, holding up her finger to signal Kakarot to be silence for a moment.

"Hey Boss" She spoke into the device. "I found both a Dragon Ball and..." She paused looking at the holding his young child."Kakarot"

"Hey" The other fully grown Saiyan injected sick of waiting. "Who are you, who is this Kakarot and what do you want with the Dragon Balls"

"Ehh" She emitted tilting her head sideways. "Your Kakarot?"

"My name is Goku" He scratched his head, confusion plain to see. "I'm not this Kakarot person"

Peppa shook her head ruefully before pressing a button on the side of her scouter. Then she turned her back from the group.

"Raditz, I'm sending you a picture," She said stopping to listen to voice on the other end. "So this definitely Kakarot". She paced back and forth for a moment. "Okay then get here quickly I am not so not dealing with this"

Turning around to face the group once more. She smiled at one who identified as Goku, making sure to once again take note of the tail on the child in his arms. This definitely proved to her that the two were Saiyans.

"I'm the Saiyan, Peppa of the Galactic Defense Force" She spoke crossing her arms. "We are looking for the Dragon Balls to further our goals of galactic protection".

"Galactic protection?" The elder with sunglasses questioned.

"Yes!" She clapped her hands.

"A noble goal" The elder intoned. "But how does the our Goku deal into this"

"Well that I will leave to the Boss to explain"

"Who's the Boss," The Bluenette asked with nervous energy.

"Oh...the Boss," Peppa exclaimed. "Allow me to introduce Kakarot's older brother," She stepped sideways and pointed arms out to the left of her.

CRASH

The island shook slightly causing its inhabitants to stumble a bit. The Earth trained fighters felt him before seeing him. A being had landed on the island in Peppa's designated area.

"...Raditz"

The newly revealed elder brother stood tall. He wore brown and black battle armor that had a single shoulder guard. His shoes were of similar style to armor. On his upper right arm, he wore a red band. His forehead was covered in a similarly colored headband. The most striking feature Raditz had was his hair. It was really long reaching the near the bottom of his back.

The fighters among the group instantly went on guard. They could feel his massive power, it was the greatest power any of them ever felt, dwarfing the demon Piccolo and Goku's own power by magnitudes.

Raditz took a look around the island, his eyes scanning the occupancy of the island. Until they landed on Goku. The islanders watched as the stranger's face slowly transformed from one sternness to one of joy.

"Kakarot!," Raditz yelled opening his arms wide striding towards Goku with cheshire grin on his face."Brother its been so long".

The elder Saiyan enveloped his junior in bone crushing hug. Everyone else on the island could do nothing but wince as cracks could be heard from the younger Saiyan.

After I few moments of this Peppa decided to mercifully intercede in the matter.

"Boss," Peppa shouted. "You're crushing him"

Raditz let go of his brother ruefully. Letting go and taking a step back, he took in his brother's attire. Slowing walking around the backside of his recovering brother. Only to discover something which gave the face of someone who has eaten too many lemons at once.

"Peppa!" He roared terrifying the young boy in Goku's arms, the bald one and Peppa herself. "Explain this..." Raditz point at his brother ass. "...This tragedy"

"First" Peppa raised her hands placatingly. "Not my fault"

"Reaaally"

"He was like that when I got here" She whined at Raditz's disbelieving state.

This was getting to unreal for the bluenette of the island. She was sick of not understanding what was going on. So she decided to do something about it.

"Hey," The Earth Woman yelled grabbing their attention. "What you need Goku for, I don't for one sec believe you want your _Brother_ for a family reunion" The disbelief she had for Goku's supposed long-lost brother was plain to be seen.

Raditz's face displayed a grimaced, while Peppa's had a look of quiet rage. Seeing this Raditz waved the female saiyan away. She was still too angry, even after all these years. He could deal with this. So Raditz diverted all his attention to the bluenette.

"What's your name Human"

"It's Bulma"

"Well Bulma," Raditz began. "We Saiyans are powerful warrior race with a prideful heritage from beyond the stars". His right hand came to headbanded brow. "But more relevant, we are dying race"

A wave shock rang out on the island. The Turtle School martial Artists gave nods of sad understanding as they figured out. Peppa gave the island's sand such a disdainful look as if it turn it to glass.

"When once we numbered in the millions" Raditz continued waving his hand around in a circular motion. "Now barely a few hundred of us remain"

"Thats horrible" Goku exclaimed "What happened"

"We were betrayed" Raditz faced the sky staring off into the distance. "By the ruler of the Saiyan race a being known as Frezza"

"Years ago," Raditz continued. "He came to our Homeworld planet," He sighed rubbing his left eye. "We Saiyans respected strength above all else," The Saiyan made a fist. "and he was the strongest. Raditz' face had a look of fierceness and he explained "We did everything he asked and he killed us all anyway"

"One day he recalled all Saiyans back to our homeworld Vegeta," Peppa intruded. "His plan was to get us all into one place and with his own hand destroy the planet". She put a hand her Boss's shoulder. "It was only thanks to the keen thinking of Bardock that so many survived"

"Since the earliest I can remember" Raditz continued off. "Our Father had no trust in _Lord_ Freeza" Raditz walked towards his brother shaking Peppa's hand off him and placing his own on Goku. "So when the order to return to Vegeta came our parents placed you in a pod and sent you here to be saved"

"It is a sad tale" The eldest on the island responded. "But if i may be bold" The elder shuffled his feet abit. "How did you survive if you were called back"

"My Father and I created a series of code to use in case of emergencies," The long haired one explained. "I received such a message, then took to telling my team and we spread the word to others" He shrugged and turned to Goku once more. "Our father was well respected by most Saiyans, word from him enough for a lot of Saiyans but most didn't listen,". Raditz started to blink as if he realised something.

"We should introduce ourselves" He raised his arms. "I am Raditz, son of Bardock, brother of Kakarot and Captain of the Galactic Defense Force"

"Muten Roshi, Master of the Turtle School of Martial Arts"

"Krillen"

"Bulma"

"Son Goku" At Raditz' raised eyebrow Goku sheepishly relented "But you can call me whatever you want"

"And I'm Lieutenant Peppa" She clearly squealed.

* * *

 _ **(Elsewhere on Earth)**_

Brocco was the oldest surviving adult Saiyan in existence. He remembered the glory days of slaughtering the innocent. He remembered the when Saiyans could be Saiyans. Not under the yoke of galactic dictators. Not hiding their true nature. But he had his orders.

So you can imagine that he took to his assigned task with what amounted to all the enthusiasm of a sloth building a castle. Not that he wasn't looking for this _Korin Tower_ , it's just that he was taking his time with finding it.

The Earth was as lovely of a world that he had seen. It was much better than the cesspool of world the Remnant Saiyans currently inhabit. New Sadala as beautifully named as it is, was nothing but a brown tub of dirt in comparison.

Brocco wondered how his young Captain would feel if their superior race took this world for themselves. With the resources this planet has at the Saiyan's hands their range of influence would spread beyond just this galaxy and into the rest of the Universe.

Magic beans that heal wounds and restore stamina alone would allow the Saiyan race to reach heights of power that Freeza himself would be nothing to. Atop of this, if their _Captain_ is to believed is the Dragon Balls.

Seven magic spheres that when gathered together summoned equally magic dragon called Shenron. This Shenron having to grant your any wish its only limit being that it can't affect anyone more powerful than its creator without their permission.

Brocco could imagine it now. A invincible army of millions of resurrected Saiyans. Each being with regeneration abilities allowing them to instantly return to combat once gravely injured. Finally Saiyans would be granted their rightful place amongst the universe. As rulers of all they see.

Now the only problem with his plan was his _Captain_. The man might be one of the greatest factors for their race's survival today but he is both much too soft and much too honorable. He had pride in his race, he was powerful. Sadly he had little to no interest in galactic conquest.

Raditz believed that Saiyan needed to atone for the _damage_ done to the universe they did while under Freeza's yoke. He thought instead of ruling the weaker races that they should be the protectors.

He erroneously thought that planet Vegeta's destruction was some sort of Cosmic Karma. That by taking the remnants of the Saiyan race and transforming them into this Galactic Defense Force that we would redeem ourselves in the eyes of the universe. Swinging the Cosmic Karma into their favour and granting the power the destroy Freeza once and for all.

Thankfully there was still true Saiyan Warriors in this universe left. Ones who could not stand the soft touch of the Galactic Defense Force. Those like the Great Prince Vegeta and his retina General Nappa.

But more importantly his true boss. A pirate that the Defense Force, minus himself, had stopped previously. Turles and his Crusher Corps.

Yes with the Dragon Balls at his boss's disposal no one could stop the mighty Crusher Corps. Not Vegeta, not Raditz and especially not some trumped up _lord_ like Freeza.

Soon the universe will be ruled by its rightly owners the Saiyans.

When Brocco's scouter started to beep signaling him to significant power below him, he took notice and the found the person it located quickly. It only had a meager power level of 320. An insect waiting to be crushed.

So he descended below to him.

"HEY GREEN MAN" He bellowed down at the figure. "I was hoping for some directions"

This was a Saiyan not to be trusted. Sadly for the heroes he had always been trusted.

* * *

 _ **(Kami House)**_

"And that is how I know about the Dragon Balls" Raditz finished epically.

"To think Goku's father was so gifted" Master Roshi whispered. "Psychic powers like those don't come along often"

"Ya" Peppa exclaimed "Bardock was quite the inspiring character" She stood behind Raditz making him uncomfortable by resting her head on one of his shoulders. "But the Boss is better" She winked.

Raditz sighed shifting himself forward knocking her off his shoulder, then turning to face her and stare at her with the look of father asking his child how much did they drink.

"What!" She yelped. "I haven't done nothing wrong"

"First off" Raditz sighed. "That's anything, haven't done anything wrong" Raditz crossed his arms. "Secondly you only compliment me when you what something"

"That's not true"

Raditz tapped his foot.

"I've always say nice things about your hair"

Raditz tapped his foot harder shaking the sand around into slight dust cloud around his feet.

"Can I have a wish on the Dragon Balls"

"What's your wish" Bulma piped up with curiosity.

Peppa suddenly looked down to her feet, shuffling them as if to remove dust. Her cheeks gained a redness to them and she wrapped her arms around shoulders.

"I don't want to say"

"Well wasting time with loads of wishing isn't an issue," Raditz said after a moment deciding take pity on her. "So I'll let you have the next wish "

As the joy entered Peppa's eyes, she leaped in joy.

"But Shenron can only grant one wish" Krillin revealed.

Only to deflate at this sentence.

"Hence time not being an issue," Raditz told him. "We can always come back for another wish"

"Oh Boss you're just a big softy" The female Saiyan exclaimed with energy.

"If I may ask you, young man," Master Roshi asked "You never did say what your organisation wanted to wish for"

"First a wish would be used to transform our current homeworld from an almost barren into a world more like Earth" Raditz explained. "Next we would an eye on Earth to ensure that alien forces don't use them for nefarious purposes"

"Weell," The Turtle Master said. "Luckily I happen to have a Dragon Ball here" Roshi turned around walking back into home and grabbing his ball. He then quietly handed the object over to Raditz.

For a moment Raditz stared at the orange and red sphere in his hand. Then he looked at the one on his nephew's head. Seagulls chirped in the distance and Peppa counted down on the fingers of her right hand. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

"Hey little Gohan has a Dragon Ball"

Peppa sighed. Sometimes her Boss could be so oblivious it hurt to be around him.

"If I may Brother," Raditz asked the father of one pointing at the Dragon Ball atop his nephew's hat. Goku gently plucked the ball off the hat and threw the hat towards his brother's open hand.

"Okay," The Saiyan Captain said energetically pumping his fist. "Two down six to go"

"Cap" Peppa intruded. "Shouldn't we call Brocco up to update him on our rapid progress" She scratched in thought. "He's going to be so jealous"

"Sounds like a idea" Raditz nodded. He then started to press the one button on the scouter that seemed that have multiple functions. "I'm putting him on speaker"

"Hey green are you missing something" Brocco loud voice blared out of Raditz's scouter. "Tell me where the Balls are and I'll let you live"

"Brocco" Raditz barked.

"Oh Captain," the old Saiyan whimpered pitifully. "I was….just...ahhh"

"Disobeying orders"

"What never, sir I have always bee.."

"Annoying," Raditz interrupted. "But never disloyal, this behaviour will be discussed later, for now, return to the pods" The sternness in his voice could be cut with a knife. "Peppa and I will handle everything from here"

"Yes sir"

"And Brocco"

"Yes"

"I'm keeping an eye on you, any fishy business and you're not makin it back to New Sarada," Raditz threatened. "You understand"

"Yes sir" Brocco sighed being heard by everyone through Raditz' scouter.

When the call ended silence permeated the air. No one with any sense wanted to be the one the break it.

"Boss"

Thankfully Peppa only had a sense for one thing.

"Ya," He rubbed in between his eyebrows for some reason. "What"

"Do you or I go looking or _Korin's_ Tower"

"Thats is it me or you," Raditz corrected her sighing. "I'll first try to isolate the energy signature of the Dragon Balls so the scoutets can track them" He went on to explain. "Then I'll will go looking for the Tower, okay"

"No need" Bulma interrupted the duo's conversation grabbing their attention. "I did that years ago, even created my own Dragon Radar"

"It Radiates dragons" Peppa asked.

Raditz sighed once more, reached behind Peppar and smacks her head.

"No nimrod" Raditz yelled losing his composure. "It is more like sonar but instead of pinging any object it only pings when there are Dragon Balls"

"That's about right" Buma pimped up.

"Wow Boss, you sure are smart" Peppa chuckled rubbing the back of her head.

"Hey," Goku said gaining their attention. "Me and Gohan have go back to Chi-Chi for dinner"

"Oh," Raditz said surprised itched on his face. "That's the boy's mother then?"

"Ya," The younger brother said. "Me and Chi-Chi been married for five years now"

"Congratulations? Kakarot"

"Whats married is it some kind of food" Peppa whispered into the elder brother's ear.

"I don't know but if it makes him happy that might be something I like"

"Do you think we could have some married together"

"I don't see way not"

"How about you come with me back home, we'll head over to Korin's tomorrow and pick up the Dragon Radar from Bulma's after"

* * *

 _ **(Moments earlier with Piccolo)**_

HEY GREEN MAN," Bellowed a elderly armored figure from the air at the son of the late Demon King. "I was hoping for some directions'"

Piccolo stood on the deserted ground feeling the raw power the figure had. But the eight year old would be World Ruler knew that he couldn't show fear in the face of potential enemies.

"Who are you" Piccolo questioned with a roar.

"I am the Saiyan known as Brocco," The Saiyan landed. "Member of the race that would soon rule this world"

"Then your a fool," Piccolo told him. "Neither I or Goku would allow that to happen"

"Goku?" Brocco looked like he was about to further this inquiry but thought better of it. "Whoever he his is, he is of no importance, what is green man is that you will tell me where the Dragon Balls are or you will face death.

It would have been an unbelievable threat from an old man. If not for the equally unbelievable power Piccolo could feel radiating from his bent over form.

"If you think I'll tell you where the Dragon Balls are I've got a mountain in my back pocket with your name on it"

"That's unfortunate" Brocco sighed. Then in between Piccolo's blinks, he appeared with his fist struck right in his guts.

The green one hacked up coughs of spit and blood. Falling to his knees in pain, not since Garlic Jr had he been hit so hard.

Brocco kicked Piccolo hard in the ribs, bouncing into a canyon. Somehow the Saiyan teleported to Piccolo's new location shoving him to the ground once more.

"I do hate using such tactics," The Saiyan grabbed Piccolo's arm pulling so greatly that the bones could be heard snapping. "They tend to leave such a mess"

To Piccolo's credit, he did not scream. He would never give such a monster the pleasure as the hear him scream. Sadly it would not matter as the next sound made tearing. The tearing of his arm from his body.

"Hey green man, are you missing something" Brocco laughed maniacally.

Big Green's blood dripped to the ground in large pools. The pain from this caused Piccolo to lose all senses. he couldn't hear, see or even feel anything other than pain. After a few moments of this agony Piccolo finally regained his senses. First, his hearing came back. He could hear the sounds of his attacker apologizing to someone.

By the time he regained his sight the Saiyan named Brocco had already left. He had dropped Piccolo's arm on the ground. The blood oozed out of it, leaving it a mess of green and purple.

The Saiyan could still be seen in the distance, flying off to who knows where.

Piccolo knew what he had to do. If he couldn't handle this Saiyan alone he would need help. Son Goku's help and he knew just what mountain to find him at.

Mt Paozu.

* * *

 _ **(The Son Home-Mount Paozu)**_

Chi-Chi could do nothing but watch in intrigue as her husband on his flying cloud carrying their son flew down from above with weirdly dressed duo.

The female of the two didn't seem to know how to brush her hair. It was a mess. While the male one's hair was hippie length, it obviously well kept.

"Goku" She yelled at him once he landed letting Gohan down off his shoulder. "Who are these people?, I thought I knew all your friends"

"Allow me, Brother," The male said. The words this man went on to say put Chi-Chi into a flurry of emotions. First confusion, then suspicion and finally acceptance.

"Well," She spoke after a moment. "Why don't you come in, after all, any brother of my Goku is like family to me"

"Thank you," Raditz gracefully said. "I would hate to be rude but Kakarot did mention that dinner would be ready"

"Sadly while we have enough food I wasn't aware you were coming" The Martial-arts housewife apologized.

"That's A O K" Peppa popped up. "We did just show up out of nowhere after all"

"Yes that's right, think nothing of it" Raditz agreed, putting a hand on his chin. "But if I may borrow your food and kitchen for the night I shall cook dinner for the two of us".

"Wow," Chi-Chi exclaimed. "You can cook, maybe I married the young Son" Goku and Chi-Chi shared a laugh while the Saiyans looked at the two with confusion. "No, its fine, it will just take me a few minutes longer to get all the food ready, please just sit and relax"

The three full-grown Saiyans sat down in the living room sharing talks about their childhoods, old adventures. Goku told his newly discovered brother of his life from being raised by Granpa Gohan to his defeat of Piccolo in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournaments.

"You have lived an eventful life Kakarot"

"Thanks," Goku scratched his heads. "What's life like as a Captain of the Galactic Defence Force"

"OH" Peppa yelped. "It's so much fun blasting down bad guys and saving babes"

Raditz raised an eyebrow at this display of bravado and odd choice of verse. The brothers looked at each other and gave a silent acknowledgement of just not going to talk about what is she said.

The door of the house shook slightly. Signaling that someone was knocking at it. The brothers once again looked each other, Raditz nodding to his brother so that he understood that he should get the door and not allow his wife to get it.

"Son Goku," A rough-edged voice said.

"Oh, hello Piccolo"

* * *

 **Authors Note: This is a story I have been wanting to write for a long time. There are several changes to the history of the Dragon Ball Universe so that I can create this version. Some I will go into in the future, some I will talk about now.**

 **Raditz didn't Piccolo because Peppa met Goku first. Raditz was going very slowly, so this lets Brocco met Big Green instead.**

 **The last thing that changed is that Bardock has his Dragon Ball Zero personality in a Father Of Goku timeline and he got his visions when Raditz was born instead of Goku. This allows for him to build his renown with other Saiyans, letting the ones who listened to him survive. Everything else will be explained in the future.**

 **Now power-levels. They are a good measurement and I will abandon them in the near future but I know plenty of people love them, so just for them, here is a list of power levels of the people introduced.**

 **Raditz:15,000**

 **Peppa: 6,500**

 **Brocco: 2,250**

 **Goku: 450(Without Weights)**

 **Piccolo: 400(Without Weights)**

 **Krillen: 220**

 **Now in the next chapter, I will introduce a Power scale that changes depending on Arc. So what a 5 on the scale in one saga means different things in the next. Goku could be a 10 in arc A but in the next he'd be a 1.**

 **Please review, comment,criticise, like and follow**


	2. The Thing From Anothor World

_**(Son Household)**_

Goku was having a strange but eventful day. First, he learns about his family, that he's a space alien. Now Piccolo shows up all bloody and bruised.

He was missing his usually white garb, being clothed in only his purple gi. Goku was pretty shocked at his state as he was that the only person able to hurt Piccolo this much was himself.

"We have a problem," Piccolo gritted, obviously still hurt by his wounds.

"What happened to you Piccolo," Goku questioned him eager to understand the situation before him.

"Someone calling himself Brocco," Piccolo told causing gasps from female Saiyan in the living behind Goku. "Said he was something called a Saiyan"

"That's it!," Peppa yelled jumping out of the room and into the front yard for she could not take the sight of the Brocco current crimes. "I'm taking that mouldy old arse down"

"What are you doing Peppa," Raditz asked burley as she floated up into the sky.

"I'm putting Brocco down and out," She smiled. "After knocking his lights out, then I'll place in his pod and turn on his stasis putting him asleep, it will be a just punishment until we return to HQ"

"Fine" Raditz waved her off. "Just be careful he might be old but he's lived a long time, he is a wily one"

"Oh, Boss" Peppa smirked quirking her head to the side. "He's an old fart of man, he stands no chance against me"

The Saiyan warrior blasted into the sky. No doubt in his mind that she was off to the Space Pods.

While this was all happening Goku was careful to explain to Piccolo who these two newcomers were. Thankfully Big Green was quite capable of grasping the situation. Quicker than Goku could even.

"Hey," Raditz said as politely as possible while walking up to Piccolo. "You're a Namekian what are you doing on Earth"

"Namekian?" Piccolo cocked his head to the side.

"Oh for the North Kai's hat" Raditz exclaimed. "Does this planet have a forget I'm an alien curse on it or something"

Raditz started to grumble madly. He then on to full-on rants about how this was the price that Saiyans paid for the arrogance. As Well as something about someone poisoning the water supply.

"My brother's is in a mood"

"Hey, everybody dinner's ready" Chi-Chi stepped out into the porch. Upon seeing Piccolo she went into fighting stance. Ready to defend herself at a moment notice.

"Hmph," Piccolo grunted turning himself away from the Son residence. "I've done what I came here to do" The Namekian blasted off into the sky.

"Hey," Chi-Chi said after a moment of calming down from the encounter with Piccolo. "Where's Peppa gone"

"Oh, she's just dealing with some unfinished business," The longest haired Saiyan told her.

The sun was setting on this day for the reunited family and not even the gods would be able to tell what the future entails.

* * *

 _ **(Back With The Space Pods)**_

Brocco was seeing red. He knew that he screwed up. What drove him to do this. He had been a mole in this organisation for years now.

For the past seven years, he's been feeding the Crusher Corps information directly from Galactic Defence's highest offices. What planets they can't defend. What defences are where?, all this knowledge and no one knew it was him giving out information.

Brocco decided that even with the risk of the other Saiyans on Earth catching wind of the call. He would do it anyway. He would call his _true_ boss.

"Turles Sir," Brocco pressed his scouter close to his ear. "I know it's dangerous to communicate with you like this," He replied to an unheard voice shaking. "But I may have been discovered"

Brocco flinched eyes getting closer in response to the reply he had been given. "I'm sorry sir but…"

Whatever Turles said had bought him a smile on his face. "Yes I have discovered the planet with the Dragon Balls on them"

The two then conveyed several messages between themselves. Within a few minutes, Turles had received everything that Brocco knew about the Dragon Balls.

"I've sent the coordinates to you sir," Brocco told him. "I understand that it may take some time for you arrive here, so I'll just take my own pod out to met out met you"

BOOM!

His pod was destroyed. Who would dare anger someone with his power level on a pitiful world like this.

"Hello there," said a soft but snarky voice above him.

"What!," Brocco yelled. "What in Beerus' balls are doing Peppa!"

"You didn't think that your little talk with pale face with unheard, did you"

"Now I know.." He began fearfully.

"You know" Peppa interrupted him. "You knew that you'd be found out and then killed" She squinted at him.

"Please spare me," He begged, dropping to his knees. "I was afraid of Turles' power, you'll need me when his forces arrive"

"Your a disgrace of a Saiyan," Peppa told him sneering. "Begging for your life, but your right"

"I am?...I mean yes I am"

"We will need you..."

"You are wise beyond your years Miss Peppa"

"...need your corpse strung up as an example to traitors"

It was only for a moment, Brocco didn't seem to make a move, he was frozen to spot. It was too late for him to move, Peppa's fist was already through his heart. Said fist was blazed in the colour of blood, dripping to the floor.

"It's a shame," Peppa said with regret. "I really enjoyed his old stories"

"Yes," The deceased Brocco's scouter seemed to reply catching Peppa's attention. "I enjoyed them myself"

"Turles I presume"

"Have you forgotten me already?," He said in a slimy tone. "Is that any way to treat a childhood friend"

"No," She shook her head. "That's a way to talk to piece of shit"

"Oh spicy"

"Oh," She mocked his voice. "I'll show you spicy when I throw an energy blast down your throat"

"We don't have to be enemies, you're an attractive woman all you have to do i..."

BANG

Where once there was a dead body, now there was nought but a cater.

"I can't that stand that man," Peppa said shrilly. She turned herself back to the sky hoping that by the time she arrived at the Son home that Raditz hadn't consumed all the food like the black hole he was. Turles could wait. It was food time.

* * *

 **(Kami's Lookout)**

After the exciting night, Peppa had the Saiyans had decided to give the Earth's Divine Guardian. Kami. After exchanging introductions with each other the elder Namekian, whatever Popo was and the Saiyans discussed what to do to prepare for the arrival of the Crusher Corps.

"How many are part of this Crusher Corps," Kami asked the newly arrived Saiyans.

"There's six," Raditz informed him. "none but Turles himself is a match for me" He rubbed the red band on his arm. "What does concern me is that even with Peppa here their numbers are too great for me to overcome"

"Hey what about me," Goku complained. "I'm a great fighter".

The elder Saiyans looked at each other sternly, Raditz waved at Peppa indicating her to take the lead in this.

"Kakarot," Peppa told him gently. "Even if you were to gain two-thirds of the strength of your Brother in the time it takes paleface to get here, their numbers would still be too great the three of us to overcome"

"There are many talented fighters here on Earth" Kami interceded. "Perhaps together you can all stand up to this oncoming force"

"How comparable to Kakarot are these fighters," Raditz asked rubbing his chin.

"They're pretty strong," Goku told him. "And with a few months of training with you brother, I'm sure that they will be ready take on anyone"

"Hmm"' Raditz scratched in thought. Peppa smirked seemingly enjoying such a thought.

"So a regular boot camp then" She nodded to her superior. "After all it's been awhile since Raditz and I had a brawl"

"I think there is much for me to learn from a place such as this" Raditz randomly shocked the entire palace, for they could sense the depth of his power and how he already outmatched the elderly guardian.

"I admit this is a surprise to me," Kami told the alien warrior. "I would presume that a man of your power couldn't possibly get much stronger under me"

"You'd be surprised but there's more to fighting than just strength" Raditz replied.

"I see," Kami nodded. It was the understandable point of view.

"Well, I don't!," Peppa yelped. "Your one of the strongest Saiyans alive, what that weakling teach you" She pointed at the old Guardian.

"Wisdom, techniques," Raditz intoned. "And the experience to use them" He reprimanded. "Show some respect"

"Fine" She pouted.

"If that's alright with you," The Saiyan Captain asked the elder Namek. "I would like to do both ideas"

"Really," Goku asked excited at fighter his stronger brother, this also perked up Peppa back to her prior mood.

"Yes"

"As honoured as I am by the regard you hold me to Raditz," Kami a small smile on his face. "I have already taught Goku everything I know"

"Oh is that right" Raditz said a disappointed way. "Then it appears Brother that as I teach you, you'll teach me"

"That's great!"

"Ok then the plan is it will be up to you Kakarot to gather this world's greatest fighters," Raditz raised a finger at him. "I and Peppa will train the lot of you into your graves" At a look from Kami and Goku. "I mean help them reach the skies"

"Ya," Peppa exclaimed. "Bootcamp time!" She flew upside down next to Raditz winking at him. All the while waving at Goku. "This going to be so much fun"

"How many fighters have the potential to reach the needed strength in time," Raditz in time.

"Hmm," Goku said masking his thought. "Well there's Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha"

"What about your w,ife" Kami asked.

"Chi-Chi?" Goku said scratching his head.

"Didn't she compete in the last World Tournament"

"Ya but she doesn't like fighting," He explained. "She just doesn't have the motivation for it"

"That's too bad"

"Come then Kakarot," Raditz said while walking towards the end of the Lookout. "Let you and I go gather your comrades while Peppa goes to Bulma's to get the Dragon Radar"

"Oh but I wanted to meet the baby fighters," The female of the group whined.

"You will Peppa," Her superior revealed. "Just later"

"Fine" She pouted. "I call Dibbs"

"On wha.."

"DIBBS"

Peppa blasted off the lookout heading out in the direction of the Briefs' estate much to the confounded looks of the occupants of the lookout.

After a few a moments of silence, it was decided that the two brothers would go and get Krillin and Yamcha while Tien and the other one would be contacted by Mr Popo.

"Hey Raditz," Goku asked as they leisurely descended down from Kami's to a more earthly altitude.

"Yes Kakarot what is it" The brother responded with curiosity.

"You said earlier that you sent that Broccoli guy to find Korrin, right"

"Yes why do you ask"

"Because he is right below the lookout, want to have quick talk with him before we head off"

The elder nodded excitement etched on his face, as they came down upon said beings tower. Goku waved at a fat swordsman setting off to the side of the tower's seemingly only room, playing solitaire and scratching his nose.

Raditz ignored the exchange between two hoping that by interacting with the conversation as little as possible Korrin himself would come out of wherever he was so that they could talk with each other.

"Hello" The white cat himself entering from a set of stair off at the other ends. "So you're the alien I've had so much about"

"Yes that would be me"

"I've heard that you have been looking for me," Korrin stroked his whiskers. "I wonder?, what for"

"You're a coy one ain't you"

"Whatever do you mean," Korrin told him smirking. At Raditz' annoyed stare he let the smirk fall. "Okay I'll cut to the chase, you can't have the senzu beans"

"Why," Raditz asked aghast. "with those beans we could save millions of lives across the galaxy"

"No you couldn't," Korrin sighed his face sagging. "The beans ain't no product of science"

"I know that much"

"But you don't know what that means," Korrin began to rant. "Your not first chump you thinks that more beans all the world's problems are just going to go away" He pointed his staff at Raditz angrily. "These beans are magic, only a certain number of people can be trusted with their power and you are not one of them"

Raditz looked deeply at the cat. Korrin could feel his knees buckle. He could feel his fur bristle. So Korrin waited for the eventual attack from the Saiyan.

"Very well," Raditz told calmly dispelling the tension that had gathered in the air. "Kakarot we're going now"

"That's fine let's go visit Master Roshi and Krillin next," Goku said dashing out of the tower with Raditz following him out. But suddenly the Captain turned back to face Korrin.

"Let me make one clear," Raditz told. "I am no fool and speak to me like that again, you won't live to regret it"

What those words said Raditz shot out of the tower quickly outpacing his younger brother in a moments notice.

"That went better than I thought" Korrin sighed.

"Can I come out now" Yajirobe yelled out from below Korrin.

* * *

 _ **(Briefs' Homeplace)**_

One meeting was done and a presumed opportunity down for the Galactic Defence Force. How would a meeting with a Saiyan as dangerous as she was eccentric and one of the greatest minds in all the cosmo go?

"And then Raditz used the wrong fuel in his space pod, instead of using point one potency he used point 3"

"But wouldn't that blow his engines right off"

"Yes"

"hahahaha"

"hahaha"

The meeting was going splendidly. The two were bonding pretty for people with such different interests.

When the two calmed down from their merriment and jokes, Peppa decided to finally inform Bulma of both betrayal that Brocco had inflicted and the incoming threat.

"So these Crusher Corps guys are after the Dragon Balls," Bulma asked to which Peppa nodded. "Do you and Raditz have a plan to deal with them"

"Yup," She told her. "Typical smash and bash"

"So beat them up"

"Beat them up"

Bulma sighed. Even the technologically advanced aliens she meets are all meatheads. She could only hope that these basic plans didn't get them all killed.

"I know that look" Peppa sang joyfully. "It's the same look I see whenever Raditz returns from meeting the guys at headquarters" She had a grin as large as a pineapple.

"Don't get on" Bulma raised an eyebrow. There was a lull in the conversation for a while only broken because Peppa started to wave at the bluenette.

"Oh right" Bulma realised. "The DragonBall Radar" She made a motion for Peppa to follow her further into the lab.

"You know Peppa" She began. "Is the Galactic Defence Force related to Galactic Patrol"

This put a stop to the walk of the Saiyan. Peppa floated slightly above the ground then looked Bulma up and down for a bit.

"You know about the Patrol," She said with a little shrug. "I wouldn't say we're related but we have a kinda..."

"Kinda what"

"Look before the destruction of planet Vegeta," Peppa started to explain. "We Saiyans weren't the noblest species in the universe," She swung her tail out from behind her back. "And because of that and Saiyans like Paleface going around, the Patrol still treat us pretty bad"

"So you're saying.."

"Ha saying, I like what you did there"

"So they're racists" Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"No" Peppa shook her head. "Speciest"

"There is literally no difference between the two!"

"Awe," The Saiyan pouted. "I thought Raditz was rubbing off on me"

The two had started walking again midway in the conversation. Finally, they had arrived in the lab, so Bulma went to one of the workbenches off to the side.

"This is one of my own private labs" Bulma revealed to her visitor. "With the power of the Dragon Balls, it is much too dangerous to leave the radar just laying around"

"That makes sense"

"Ya know Peppa," Bulma started after handing Peppa the Dragon Radar. "I love to have a look at your space pods sometime"

"Hmm" Peppa went thoughtfully. "Well me and Raditz need our pods but the design hasn't been changed in years, it shouldn't be too much trouble to find the Kakarot's old pod"

"Really," Bulma said surprised. "Goku doesn't seem to have any idea about it" She shrugged. "At least he hasn't mentioned anything about a pod to me"

"Raditz has a tracker for Kakarot's," Peppa revealed. "Even if it is broken he should be able to find it"

"That's great"

The two talked for much longer about a great many things. It lasted far into the afternoon and brought the two to a closer understanding of each other and their respective races.

* * *

 _ **(Earth Mountain Range)**_

It had been awhile since Tien had seen Goku. Several years in fact. Tien wasn't what could be called a social butterfly. He had little need for companionship beyond his longtime friend Chiaotzu. In fact, it may have been over a year since the former world champion has had any human contact other than his friend.

But times it seemed were changing as he was contacted by a mysterious being. It was the Guardian of Earth's assistant Mister Popo.

"Hello Tien Shinhan," The Genie said. "I have news from Kami"

"I am honoured" Tien bowed to him slightly. "To hear from Kami himself"

"Well," Mister Popo said uncomfortably. "There is a great threat coming to Earth and Kami is gathering the World's greatest fighters for training to combat the threat"

"And I have been selected," Tien said amazement plain in his voice. "I would be honoured"

"And of course Chiaotzu"

"Yes," Tien nodded now having calmed down. "Goku and the others as well of course"

"Yes that is correct," Mister Popo told gently. "I shall leave for now, come to the lookout a day from now"

"Right" Tien found it a reasonable request as they weren't too far from the Lookout. Mister Popo left at this and Tien headed back to his camp to inform Chiaotzu of the news.

He was worried about his friend. Chiaotzu had hit a wall in his training and hadn't made any progress in more than two years. Tien had nothing but respect for his friend and so apparently did Kami but if Chiaotzu didn't show any improvement in this training he was going to recommend that he stay behind when the threat arrives.

"Tien," said friend yelled as Tien entered the camp. "You're back early? is something wrong"

"No, nothing's wrong, we just had a visitor"

"Okay then"

Tien wondered how to the news to his friend that had very little hope for his future growth as a fighter. He'd just hoped that it wouldn't break their friendship.

* * *

 _ **(Kame House)**_

Three of the strongest beings stood by in living of Kame island. The younger brother explained the situation to the bald ones.

"And that's the situation Master Roshi"

"If it is as you say Goku, then there is very little I can do to help"

"I wouldn't say that Master" Krillin interjected. "Don't you know where all of the World's Greatest fighters are"

"That is true" Roshi rubbed his chin. "but so does Kami and he didn't mention any so I don't think that anyone not of our group could make a difference"

"They don't have to be able to make a difference now, just have the potential that we can train to make a difference" Raditz spoke from behind the trio.

"It's not giving them much of a chance," He rebuked. "In a year to become as strong as you," He shook his head beard waving from side to side. "It would be impossible"

"Hahaha," Raditz laughed at the elder man. "Don't be ridiculous, none but Turles himself stands a chance against me, the rest are just fodder, give me six months and I'll be able to train any decent fighter above their level"

"Hmm, is that so," Roshi looked at to the sea. "There are a few fighters we could call upon" He rubbed his chin. "But not many".

"Hey," Krillin spoke up. "I wouldn't ask this I wasn't if it wasn't important Master Roshi, but whatever happened the Crane Hermit, wouldn't he have new students by now"

"It is a good question," Roshi admitted. "But sadly since the last World Tournament he has disappeared"

"Is this Crane Hermit strong?," The armoured Saiyan asked his brother.

"No," Goku smile. "But he trained Tien and Tien's plenty strong"

"It's no use in finding him then," Raditz told the other. "Between myself and Kakarot, we have enough trainers as it is"

"Very well," Roshi spoke. "I find more fighter and you will train them"

The Turtle then sat down and watched as students flew off to begin the first day of training with the older brother of the elder student. There was a storm coming and his old bones could feel it, he could only hope that they would be able to withstand it.

* * *

 **(Somewhere in the Mountains)**

Piccolo stood on the peak, thinking about his savage beating at hands of that Saiyan. He was seething. He hadn't known that a being that powerful existed but he knew now that Brocco was small fries compared to that Saiyan at the Son Residence, Raditz. Goku's long lost brother, with Piccolo's powerful hearing it had been easy to overhear them earlier.

If Brocco was a mountain for Piccolo to overcome then Raditz was the moon, an object in space. There was even worse was news though, for there was another one a female. Piccolo hadn't got her name but he could feel her strength. Stronger than Brocco by miles but around third of this Raditz' power.

Things were looking bad for his chances of conquering the world.

Soon thanks to Goku no doubt, the Saiyans would learn of his connection to the Dragon Balls. With that knowledge and their want to use the balls, they would hesitate to kill him. It was the perfect defence.

So he had a chance. All he needed was time. Piccolo had learned a great lesson from these Saiyans, techniques were all well and good but they meant nothing if their user didn't have the time to use them.

He would change his training regime, he had been focusing too much on creating techniques, that would change. In one year he would be ready to take down all his enemies. He would have to be. He would refocus, strength and speed was what he lacking now.

For like the Turtle Hermit, he too could feel the coming storm and when it hit he would be there.

* * *

 **Authors Note: For a DragonBall story there's very little action isn't there :). Still, I have most of this already plotted out, at least until the cell games anyway. There is more than one change to the Dragonball universe that I have made, but the other changes won't matter until way later.**

 **I might split the fic into separate stories this** _ **A Different Dish**_ **being the Saiyan Saga, I'm not too sure what I would call the other stories if I did that though, as you can see I have a scheme for chapter titles, the first being** _ **The Day The Earth Stood Still**_ **and this being** _ **The Thing From Another World,**_ **the next is being** _ **Plan 9 from Outer Space**_ **and I would like something similar in theme to the title of this fic if I was going to split it.**

 **Any recommendations on chapter or stories title would be interesting.**

 **Any questions you have please either leave them in review or pm me them I will try to respond as soon as I can to them.**

 **Please if you like the story to review, follow or whatever you feel comfortable with I feed on you input.**


End file.
